


Sweetpea

by shiirxtakashii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chocolate, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Flower Exchange, Suggestive Tones, Sweetpea and Fuschia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: “No, I just don’t understand these shows and want to cuddle with you,” Keith said, pressing his face into Shiro’s chest.Shiro chuckled, gently leaning forward and pressing his lips to Keith’s forehead.“We can cuddle and watch it at the same time,” he said, letting his head fall back against the pillows.





	Sweetpea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poopue_](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=poopue_).



> This is for the Sheith Flower Exchange for @poopue_ on Twitter! I hope you like it and all the sheithie-ness of it.

Shiro took in a deep breath, knocking on the door of his boyfriend's house. It took a few minutes before the door opened and revealed Keith, who at first looked annoyed but his expression became soft and surprised when he saw Shiro. He was standing there with a box of chocolates and a bouquet of sweetpeas and fuschia, both of which were Keith’s favorite flower.   
  
“Come in you big dork,” Keith chuckled, opening up the door fully and nearly pulling Shiro in.   
  
Shiro stepped in and Keith took the chocolates and flowers into his own hands, burying his face in the sweet scent the flowers brought with them.   
  
“I hope this wasn’t too much,” Shiro muttered, rubbing the back of his head, a faint flush covering his cheeks.   
  
“Of course not. I love it, I can’t believe you remembered my favorite flower though. Where did you even get them from?” Keith asked, walking over to the table and setting the flowers down to dig out a vase.   
  
“I know some people,” Shiro replied, following after Keith and wrapping his arms around the other's waist from behind while he was stretching up to get a vase.   
  
Shiro nuzzled his face into the back of Keith’s neck, kissing the soft skin and causing the other to nearly drop the glass object.   
  
“Hey, hey, let me finish this then we can do all that,” Keith replied, pulling himself from Shiro’s grip and getting a soft whine in return.   
  
Keith filled the vase with water, returned to the table, cut the stems of the flowers shorter then displayed them in the center of the table.   
  
“Now,” Keith started, pulling Shiro over to the couch, the box of chocolate in the other hand, “What are we going to do with this?”   
  
Shiro took a slight gulp at the way Keith’s expression changed from uninterested to full of lust within five minutes.   
  
Keith ripped open the box of chocolates, delicately taking one of the pieces out and placing it between his teeth but not biting into it. He leaned towards Shiro, beckoning him to take it from him.   
  
Shiro shivered slightly, but obliged, leaning forward and biting into the piece, causing Keith to let out a soft sigh.   
  
“Something wrong?” Shiro asked, confused that he might have done something.   
  
Keith chewed up what had been left of the chocolate and swallowed before answering.   
  
“You’re supposed to kiss me while you take it,” he pouted, taking another piece and holding it out to Shiro, “Here you hold it this time.”   
  
Shiro nodded slowly, taking the chocolate and putting it between his teeth. Butterflies thundered around in his stomach, sure Keith was his boyfriend and they had done more _risque_ stuff with each other, but this was somehow different.   
  
Keith leaned forward, Shiro holding himself back from flinching away. Their mouths pressed against each other as Keith bit into the chocolate and took some into his own mouth while Shiro had the other half.   
  
Their kisses became wet and sloppy against each other until the piece of chocolate that Shiro had nearly lodged itself in his throat, causing him to push Keith away as he hacked.   
  
“Maybe this is easier with melted chocolate,” Keith huffed out a laugh, patting Shiro’s back lightly to try and help him get back in working order.   
  
“Yeah,” Shiro coughed again, leaning back while Keith nuzzled into his chest, gently tracing circles into the fabric of his shirt.

Shiro lifted the remote and pointed it at the receiver, the TV clicking on to one of the channels it had been left on last.

Some science show Shiro enjoyed watching was flashing across the screen, slowly starting to suck the man in. Keith didn’t like them much, they barely made any sense to him.

Keith took Shiro out of his trance by pressing his soft lips to the others neck. Shiro sighed playfully before leaning back against the armrest with Keith between his legs and on his chest.

“You are just so eager, aren't you?” Shiro said, running his hand gently through Keith’s long, ebony hair.  

“No, I just don’t understand these shows and want to cuddle with you,” Keith said, pressing his face into Shiro’s chest.

Shiro chuckled, gently leaning forward and pressing his lips to Keith’s forehead.

“We can cuddle and watch it at the same time,” he said, letting his head fall back against the pillows.

“Mm, I rather sleep,” Keith replied, lifting up his head and slowly inching forward so his face was just inches away from Shiro’s.

“Let’s settle down and sleep then,” Shiro mumbled, letting his eyes shut.

“You fall asleep first,” Keith poked his nose.

“Why?” Shiro opened one eye to look at the other, confusion displaying across his face.

“I wanna see your cute sleeping face,” Keith pouted, nuzzling his face into the couch just above Shiro’s shoulder.

“But what if I wanna see yours?” Shiro pouted back, gently pressing his lips to the skin behind Keith’s ear.

Keith let out a slightly high pitched giggle into the cushion before shooting back up and covering up his blushing face.

“You dork,” Keith muttered, lying back down onto Shiro’s chest.

“I’m your dork,” Shiro smiled, gently brushing Keith’s hair behind his ear.

“That’s the oldest saying in the book,” Keith pressed his face back in, trying to hide his growing embarrassment.

“I love you.”

“Ah! You can’t just catch me off guard like that!” Keith snapped, bashfulness getting worse with each word this man spoke.

Shiro chuckled, cupping Keith’s face in his hands.

“I love you.”

Keith grumbled, leaning down and pressing his lips to the tip of Shiro’s nose.

“I love you, too, you goof,” Keith replied, gently letting his eyes close as he rested his head in the crook of Shiro’s neck.

“Your goof.”

“Stop it and fall asleep already,” Keith mumbled, his words beginning to slur as sleep took over.

Shiro let his head settle down onto the arm rest, his eyes closing slowly.  
  
“Sleep well, sweetpea.”

**Author's Note:**

> ;3


End file.
